Narrator Severus Snape
by Koigokoro-Love
Summary: Snape has an addiction to peering into his students minds, but one day he discovers a secret relationship building. What will he do about it? His side of the story. HGXDM Another random Snape fic.


**Another random Snape fic. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter, simply write twisted works about it.**

**Warnings: Strangeness, mild language, badly written in my opinion, and Snape being OC.**

**REVIEW HONESTLY!! **

Narrator Severus Snape

Severus Snape sat at the front of the class, watching them all concentrating hard on the potion he had assigned to them today. He had been lenient, he knew, by telling them to make Levitating Elixir, a fairly easy potion, and now he saw he shouldn't have because they were daydreaming as they waited for it to finish simmering.

It had been months since he had done it. Months of assigning the hardest potions he could think of, knowing it would take up all the thoughts. He had been trying to stop ever since he had realised how much of an addiction it had become, but today he simply couldn't. All those dazed faces; it was too tempting.

_Legilimens, _he thought, looking strait at Hermione Granger.

_-- homework. Five foot essay for Charms, Three foot for Transfiguration. I really shouldn't have left those to the last minute! They are due tomorrow! And it wasn't even worth it. I mean _Malfoy_ of all people. It's humiliating! I can't believe he thought I would never sneak out! He seemed so surprises though…_

_He saw it from Hermione's eyes, feeling her emotions and remembering the footsteps as they walked down a deserted corridor. It was almost midnight, but they couldn't care less. They needed to get out of the common room, and the girl's dormitory just didn't work. So they where taking a walk, until …_

"_Granger" the shocked voice of Draco Malfoy echoed in the deserted stone hall._

_They turned to look at him and Snape saw the familiar face of his godson. "What do you want?" they said._

_He smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just shocked to see you out and about. And at midnight? I should give you detention." _

"_But you can't. I'm head girl, so it's perfectly alright. I could say that I was doing my nightly parole, or that I thought I had gotten hold of information concerning students out after hours," they replied harshly. _

_Draco looked confused. "Did you get information?" _

"_No." _

"_So," the smirk was on his face again. Snape wished he didn't do that; it didn't suit him as well the smiles he had seen occasionally. Surprisingly, Granger thought the same thing. "You're suggesting that you will lie? I never thought that little miss perfect would ever get up the courage to lie to a teacher. Or the headmaster!" _

"_There's a lot you don't know about me," they snapped._

"_Do you want to do your rounds with me tonight?" Draco offered sincerely._

"_I—I—WHAT!?" they gasped, taken aback. _

"_Don't yell, someone might come," he shushed, "and like I said, do you want to do our rounds together?"_

"_What? No! Why would I want to do anything like that with you!"_

_The strangest thing was that, as they turned away, Snape could have sworn that Draco actually looked hurt._

He pulled away, raising an eyebrow at what he had seen. It only took a second to decide it, but he decided it none the less; Severus was determined to find out what this was about.

Looking at Draco he muttered "'_Legilimens" _softly and was instantly swiped away into the blond boys mind.

_-- hell did she have to scream at me like that too! I thought she was mature. I mean, I was only being nice. She looked upset about something._

_But what did she have to be upset about? Oh yeah, me. Why do you think you even have a chance Draco? Why do you even _want _a chance? She's a mudblood, what has gotten into you._

_Really though, I can't help it. She's just so… perfect. The way she talks when she's with her friends, her hair is really nice too. Not as poufy as before. She's really beautiful, no one can deny it. Everyone does, but she is still gorgeous. And she's smart. Top of all her classes. Father would kill me, but in every aspect except her blood she is the perfect girl for me. For anyone, but mostly for me. _

_Still, why didn't she take up the offer? I wanted to take her to that room on the seventh floor, with the beautiful view. Everything would have been just… perfect._

_Wonder if Hermione will be out tonight?_

_Shoot! I think my potions done! Hope Snape didn't see._

_He was looking at himself. The Snape that he saw was looking up, seemingly not paying any attention to his surroundings, at the ceiling. _

_Oh yeah, he saw. Thank _god _he's being nice today!_

Intrigued, Snape pulled out of the boys mind and looked at him. Draco was now trying hurriedly to fix his cauldron, which had started to bubble. His wasn't the only one, and now, without instructions, the class was adding more ingredients to the cauldron.

"I want the finished product on my desk, and then we will test… Miss. Brown's, I think, on herself." He didn't want to be too nice today.

_I'll figure this out, I know I will. _Snape thought to himself. _Damn me being a romantic. It's just too tempting to leave alone!_

* * *

**January 27****th**

_I peeked into their minds again, and I guess that Draco did catch up with Granger… again. Same result I think, but she was more hesitant this time. I also caught something like 'since when is he being so nice, even out of class!' in her mind… I think Draco has more of a chance than he expected._

**February 2****nd**

_Draco definitely has more of a chance than expected. From what I can tell, he convinced Granger to do a round with him at midnight. Didn't get a chance to take her to that room he wanted to though, but that's okay. It's good that he doesn't come on too strong. But now I'm wondering… what the hell will Lucius say!_

**February 13****th**

_Draco almost got her this time. Blasted Potter and his friends interrupting! Why do friends always get in the way? This reminds me of… never mind. Idiot Potters. _

* * *

"This Potion is not to be fooled by its name, for it is deadly if brewed incorrectly. It was named for its distinct smell and taste, and because the witch who brewed it at the time had accidentally added the last ingredient. Now, put away your notes and start brewing your Blubbery Draft." It was a challenging potion, but not ridiculously hard. He figured it would keep the slackers in the class busy while the keener in the class daydreamed through some of the assignment. It could be dangerous, but he had enough confidence in his class that he expected success from most of them, even if he didn't show it.

The draft was supposed to help cure the pain of extreme hunger when food wasn't available. In his opinion it was a stupid potion as most of the ingredients were edible and more filling and the potion it's self did not stop you from dying of starvation any sooner, simply make it less painful. Maybe he would get the students to write an essay on the benefits and downfalls of this potion. But that thought was for a different time. Now was the time to meddle.

_Legilimens. _He was in a new mind today. Harry Potter, the mess of it all.

_--she's been acting mighty strange lately too. She's not as concentrated on her studies anymore, and has gotten very obsessed with prefect work. I just don't understand it. It's starting to bother me and I want to know what she's hiding. I hope it's not another secret boyfriend like Krum. Ron would have a fit! What if I followed her with the cloak one night? That might work! She'd kill me when she found out, but since she won't tell me –_

He'd heard enough. So Potter didn't trust his friends as much as people thought? Well, that could come in handy, but not where Draco was concerned. Maybe Weasley had a different plan.

_-- right, she's not acting normal at all. Maybe he can get it out of her. I should ask if I can use the cloak, see what she's up to. But what if he thinks I don't trust her! I do trust her… just she's gone behind our back so many times before. Yeah, I'll ask him. Yeah, I'll do –_

Snape was almost panicking now. This wasn't going to bode well for Granger and Draco. Looking at his godson's face he wondered just how he would handle something like that before entering his mind also.

_-- beautiful. I just can't get over it! It felt horrible having her act like that again, even if she was just putting on a face. I hope she wasn't offended when I played along. It would have been horrible if it had gotten out that we were almost acting like friends. Stupid Gryffindors for always walking in at the worst moments! I was just about to take her up to that room too! Tonight though. I swear I'll take her tonight.—_

He switched to Granger. Did she know about this?

--_so awkward last night. I mean, how do you explain something like getting caught in decent conversation by your best friend with his worst enemy! I felt so bad.__I hope he understood what I was doing. I think he did. I should make it up to him tonight, talk to him and explain it. I know Harry and Ron are getting suspicious, but I'm sure I can fool them just one more night. I wonder when I will have to come clean with them and –_

"-- Professor?" Lavender Brown was asking timidly. He jerked out of his prying to look demandingly at her, embarrassed to be caught in such a position. He knew what he looked like when he was prying, all dreamy and spaced out. It wasn't good for his reputation at all.

"Yes?" he asked bluntly. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering… if this potion is fatal then who are we testing it on?" she continued shyly, as if expecting him to turn on her and dock a hundred points plus sixteen detentions. He smiled. That was a perfect idea.

"Twenty points for interrupting, Miss Brown. And as for the answer, I will be testing it on you of course." It always sounded like a serious threat when it came from him. He always tried to make it sound sarcastic, but he never managed it. Perhaps this time would be the time that people realized the sarcasm.

"You can't test dangerous potions on innocent Gryffindors!" Weasley roared out in protest, standing up quickly and slamming his hands against his desk.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr Weasley and a detention at eight o'clock. That is for interrupting. Oh, and another ten for stupid remarks. Come to my office for your detention tonight," he said coolly. "And, Mr Weasley did you no think that I already knew that?"

"Sir, he had a valid point! You can't test this kind of potion on students! Why is he getting a detention for just making a statement?" Potter exclaimed, coming to his best friends defence, just as Snape knew he would.

"Five from Gryffindor for you also, Potter. And detention with Weasley as well: eight o'clock in my office tonight," he retorted, trying hard to hide his glee that his plan had worked. "And so you know, I am perfectly able to do what I want in this classroom. I am fully equipped to rejuvenate anyone who has a bad potion, and as for testing these potions, you will drink yours if you feel confident in your work. I expect most people to have succeeded, and if they have judged wrong and have not then that is their loss of marks and no sweat off my back. Now sit down Weasley, and I expect both of you here at eight. Is that clear?"

Weasley sank into his seat, just now realizing that he had not sat down yet, and both of them replied with a frustrated but obedient "yes sir". The plan had worked. Draco and Hermione would be alone tonight without the fear of being caught.

* * *

--_totally unexpected. Can't believe he had ever felt like that! I thought he was just a cocky ass, but oh my god I was wrong! And the rumours are true… he _is_ highly talented. I wonder if he will stay faithful? Am I just a fling? Is he just using me to get at Harry in some awful prank? What if – no, Hermione, you have to trust people. Learn to trust people. Stop thinking about it and let it run its course. But that kiss… ahh, perfection –_

Snape left the dazed Hermione's head just in time, before he found himself passionately kissing his own godson. Seeing the reaction from Granger however triggered an immediate curiosity towards his godson's feelings. Draco did have a habit of cheating, and had never truly been in a long standing relationship, unless you count Pansy. That hadn't worked very well, and now all she could do was dream of the past and strive for the future.

He chuckled, wondering what her reaction would be when she found out about the newest couple in Hogwarts! She would probably throw a fit. Oh, that _would_ be exiting. He couldn't wait.

_But back to Draco_, Snape thought seriously. _I need to find out how serious this is. I can' see him risking everything for the chance to be with a mudblo—I mean muggle born, but you never know. He can be a bit rash at times._

Snape stared at his equally dazed godson in the second to front row. Staring into space, Snape figured he wouldn't have to use _legilimens _on him to know what was going through that mind. But he did, wanting to know the answer to the problem at hand.

What hit him was not a clear thought, but a mesh of memory and feeling:

_-- Wanting, need, desire, lust, longing, love. Love! It was scary but they had to admit it was there. They wanted it to be forever, without having to explain themselves to everyone in society around them. It would be perfect, if they could just let the world exist and let society fall behind them as they lived on forever with her. _

_They were walking down the moonlit corridor toward a large and heavy looking door. They pushed it open, it being lighter than it looked, and led her inside. She asked if they should light the lamp, but they just took her hand and led her to the door on the other side of the empty classroom. Opening that too they led her out into the chilly night breeze onto a small balcony. _

_What she saw took her breath away. They had found this spot one night in third year when father had owled them and told them about the death of a friend. The view had made everything seem better for them, and they had returned for a long time since then. The balcony faced towards the north, overlooking the lake and mountains. When the sun rose it was like magic, and when it set it was just as beautiful. It was like the founders had built this room for the sole purpose of the dawn and the dusk and taking in its beauty._

_Next they were kissing her. She was leaning against the balcony rail, arms around their waist and pulling them in tight, her lips feeling delicious over their bottom lip. She was surprisingly needy of them in a silent demanding way, just begging to be dominated by them. But they liked to share that roll, and they let her dominate the kiss just a little bit before taking it all back and –_

That was quite enough of that! It was all fine to be spying on student's love life, but he knew that that scene would play out a thousand times before he could even dim it enough to forget about it! At least he had his answer. Draco was committed to a girl for once. And Hermione seemed to be quite taken by him as well. He shrugged to himself. _I'll just have to wait and see how this pans out, _he thought. Still, he couldn't wait to see people's reactions.

Maybe he would wish Draco luck after class. He knew a really good spot where they could— but no. It was best to let things run their course. At least, for now…

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

* * *


End file.
